Jia Ren Qu
by Aeirwen
Summary: Inspired by the poem Jia Ren Qu, the Beauty Song, a story commences of the reincarnation of the beauteous Northern girl who wishes for her life to be more than it is, turns out she is more than what she thought she was. ChasexOC
1. Longer Than Long, Long Ago

Jia Ren Qu

Chapter 1

Longer than Long, Long Ago

Long, long ago, or even longer than long, long ago, there lived a most rare beauty of the North who's eyes glimmered like the moonlight and smile shown like the sun. She was stunning and singular, claimed to be the most beautiful of all, the finest lady on the earth. As the younger sister of a most famous Grand Master, she was trusted with and was the guardian of all of her brother's Shen Gong Wu.

Many men had set their sights on her but she could and would only love one, courted to him but never married.

Not one other rivaled her in skill and beauty but the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. Bitterly jealous of the Northern girl's fair beauty and charm, Wuya threatened the world with terror and conquest.

Feeling pity for the Heylin Witch, the Beauteous Northerner offered Wuya sincere love and friendship but was rejected and captured, surrendering all the Sheng Gong Wu entrusted within her, and was turned to the side of Heylin by the Ying Yo-Yo.

Furious, a stunning young lad and his two friends, one of whom was the Northern Beauty's brother, fought against the evil Heylin Witch, rescuing the cherished beauty and restoring her to the side of good and trapping Wuya within a simple puzzle box.

At one glance, the city had fallen. A second glance leaves the whole nation to ruins. Safe and unharmed, there is no city or nation that has been more cherished than a beauty like this.

A friend believes another friend is a foe. A friend becomes a foe. The Northern Beauty is torn between the decisions of good or evil, torn between the decision of her brother or her lover.

In the hopes of mending the mind and ways of her beloved, the beautiful girl of the North met with her love atop a cliff where the two would usually meet to view the moon or watch the sun rise. There, before him, she released all her celestial powers and the Shen Gong Wu, she had been entrusted with, all around the world, making her of no use to his evil plans. She released all Shen Gong Wu but three.

After long hours of tears and useless convincing, the beautiful girl pulled from her hair the lilac chrysanthemums she had been adorned with, using her chi to release one of the flower's petals into the storming wind and sat the other onto the earth, stating that she'd rather not wish to know of the ruination that may follow, as a brand new chrysanthemum plant grew from the flower in a purple-blue color, revealing the celestial maiden's sorrow.

She lowered her head and bowed to the man she once loved as the cliff side she stood on began to crumble, separating her from her appalled beloved, leaving him with only her flower as the last of the Shen Gong Wu from within her was released into the world and she was never to be seen again.

_Bei fan you jia ren_

_Jue shi er du li_

_Yi gu qing ren cheng_

_Zai gu qing ren guo_

_Ning bu zhi qing cheng yu qing guo_

_Jia ren nan zai de_

_A rare beauty in the North…_

_She's the finest lady on earth_

_A glance from her, the city falls_

_A second glance leaves the whole nation in ruins_

_There is no city or nation that has been_

_More cherished than a beauty like this_


	2. Chen Hao Mei

Jia Ren Qu

Chapter 2

Chen Hao Mei

**"What is this sudden feeling that I'm feeling…oh how familiar… Oh my dear, Chen Chen Xiu Zhen…is it about time that we meet again?"**

- - - - - - -

**"Did you feel that?"**

** "Yes…" ** A line of old men sat in a circle, meditating. They all stared at a flower pot at the side.** "It seems the chrysanthemums are in bloom early…"**

** "It would only mean one thing…"**

** "Chen Chen Xiu Zhen will soon return…"**

- - - - - - -

** "…Mei…Hao Mei…CHEN! HAO! MEI!"**

I quickly stood up in surprise and shock at my teacher who had been calling my name for the past who ever knows how long. **"Shi! Laoshi!"** ("Yes! Teacher!") My classmates laughed at me but my teacher didn't find my inattentiveness amusing.

The teacher straightened her glasses as she stared at me long and hard, **"Chen Hao Mei, recite and explain the poem 'Jia Ren Qu'."** I frowned as she turned around to return to the front of the classroom as my classmates giggled. The teacher turned towards me again and stared at me expectantly.

I sighed and picked up the book plopped on my desk. **"'Jia Ren Qu'. 'Bei fang you jin ren, jue shi er du li. Yi gu qing ren cheng, zai gu ching ren guo. Ning bu zhi qing chen yu qing guo, jia ren nan zai de'."** I gave another sigh. **"'In the North, there is a lady, stunning and singular. One look confounds a city, a second look dooms and empire. Rather not wishing to know the ruination that may follow, rare beauty is here and now'."** What a stupid poem…

**"Good, Chen xiao jie** (literally "Young Miss Chen")**, now please explain the poem."**

My eyes adverted with disinterest and unmotivated. **"Basically, there's a beautiful girl from the North who everyone loved and fought for or over."** I grumbled a little and sat back down, letting my bangs cover my face again as the teacher began to babble off about the poem and it's history.

My name is Chen Hao Mei; when I was born, my mother hoped that I would grow up to be very beautiful so she named me 'Hao Mei' which means 'very beautiful'. People often tease me about it but I don't care. My parents are no longer living though, so I'm currently living in a group home, which isn't that great but not that bad either…I suppose. I'm seventeen years old right now, not counting the year that I had spent in my mother's womb, and I'll be eighteen years old in the next month. It seems as though I don't have any known family or anything, but that's alright, that means I don't have a lot of worries I guess. Hmm…why is this world such a drag…? Can my life ever get more interesting?

- - - - - - -

**"So what Sheng Gong Wu are we looking for today?"** A southern American boy sat on the back of a large blue-green dragon along with an American cowboy and a Japanese girl with a very courageous sense of fashion.

It seems that even the dragon knew how to talk, **"I don't know, it won't show itself on the map, but…ooh…it itches so bad!"** The dragon began to wave about, giving his passengers a very bumpy ride.

**"D-dojo!"** The girl called out, holding on tightly before scratching his scales, relaxing him and making him straighten, giving her thanks. **"But anyways, you're right. The map gets all static-y when revealing the Wu but it clearly tells us that it's in Taipei of Taiwan."**

**"Ooh! Taiwan and Taipei? They must have many masters of Tai Chi there!"** A yellow bald held gleamed in the sunlight, holding the face of a very childlike monk, staring at the map in interest as it flashed from static to a destination in the world. **"That must be where Master Monk Guan originated from!"**

**"Nah, partner, I don't think that's right."** The cowboy stared at the map from behind the two and shook his head as he spoke with his thick southern accent.

The girl laughed at the younger monk, **"You have absolutely no idea about Taipei."**

- - - - - - -

**"Chen Chen!"** As I walked out of the school gates, I turned to see two girls approaching me excitedly. **"Let's hand out today, come on!"**

'Chen Chen' was what my friends called me, sometimes, rarely though, other people call me 'Mei Mei', or at the least…I guess they're my friends? I don't know, maybe I'm just not motivated to be friends with them…or people. I don't know, I just feel different from everyone all around me… It's as though I don't understand anyone…or…it's as though no one understands me…

We were just hanging out around Taipei, the usual, going to the mall, eating at a café, taking photo booth pictures…

**"Waah! How cute! Here, Chen Chen, here's your share!"**

** "Yuan Ji! What about me?"**

** "Hey! Chen Chen paid the majority of it, Ying Guo, have a heart! We're lucky that Chen Chen has a day off today. Here, I'll split mines with you."**

We were all sitting in a café, taking a break. Gong Ying Guo, on my right, her hair style was inspired by some Japanese singer called Piko? And Wang Yuan Ji, on my left, with her curly bob in black, red, and brown. They're very pretty, even I can't compare. It didn't matter if they said I was beautiful or anything, I'm seriously not fishing for compliments. And it didn't even make a difference when they said all I needed to do was put a little effort in my appearance if I wanted to look better… It's a little hard to even try to put some effort into something so trivial when I'm still a high school student. I have to pay for tuition as well as my college funds to go to Taida and even rent. Even if I'm in the top five of my school…and I'm even planning to go to Taida…I honestly really have to say that I still don't know what I'm going to do with my life.

**"Chen Chen,"** I looked at Yuan Ji in question when she called my name, or at least an alias, **"Back in Mythology class, I thought it was interesting that the Northern Beauty has the same name as what we call you!"**

Ying Guo brightened with realization before pointed at me excitedly, **"Dui! Dui! 'Chen Chen Xiu Zhen'! Hao piaoliang!"**

They're talking about that poem again…I only smiled and nodded as we all got ready to leave. That poem, it's not that I wasn't paying attention in class, but even so, it wasn't like I really did pay attention too. That poem…I read it over and over again, and every time I read it, it feels as though I knew what happened or how it happened. I feel connected with it, but in a very bad way… Cherishing a beautiful girl over one's land and home seemed outrageous to me…and why? Why? A poem like that I just couldn't accept it. Why cherish just one girl when you have a city to worry about, a nation, and empire? People must have been stupid back then… What could one beautiful girl give that an entire homeland can't? Why give so much attention to one girl…?

The three of us walked out of the café and just around the mall, trying on new clothes and smelling new perfumes or soaps… Yuan Ji and Ying Guo would talk and ask me questions and I would just give them simple answers. … Okay, so yeah, I guess I don't put much of an effort in socializing but…what should I even talk about…

I sighed as I sat on a bench, brushing my bangs out of my face, aren't they tired yet? **"Chen Chen!"** What now? I looked up as Ying Guo and Yuan Ji appeared, seeming to hide something behind them. **"We got you a present!"**

Ying Guo pulled my hands and placed a box in them. **"We hope you like it!"**

I stared up at them in shock and surprise. **"We both noticed that Chen Chen doesn't talk to us much but it might be because of our insincerity to your feelings,"** I opened the little jewelry box, revealing a very cute charm bracelet with dangling charms of adorable animals as well as the characters for our names, **"It's not much but we hope that Chen Chen will step closer to coming out of her shell and really actually talk with us."**

** "Yeah!"** Ying Guo agreed, nodding, **"Don't be afraid to call us or even talk to us. We're friends right?"**

I stared at them sadly before bowing to them, but as I bowed, the pulled me up into a group hug. Perhaps they were sincerely my friends from the start after all. Was it I who was insincere of their kindness?

**"Whooie! Let's get some grub while we're here, all these mighty fine scents makin' me hungry!"**

** "Nah! Look at these ladies, man! How can you think about food right now."**

** "Really, guys,"** the girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. **"We're supposed to be here for the Sheng Gong Wu," **she emphasized on 'Wu' as their group walked about the mall.

** "Don't worry guys, wooh!"** A smaller form of the dragon could be seen slithering around in the robe of the small yellow boy, **"I feel it! I feel it!"** They all just happened to pass right by Yuan Ji, Ying Guo, and you, causing the lizard thing to spazz out even more. **"Oh god! Geez, it's as though a bolt of electricity went through my spine…"**

You looked behind you, wondering who it was that kept shouting uncomfortably but shrugged it off when Ying Guo called you over.

**"Oh my! This place has lots of bees buzzing!"**

** "Uh, 'this place is buzzing like bees'…"**

** "Boys, this is weird, it looks like the Shen Gong Wu just walked past us…"** The girl pulled out the map and looked at the flashing dot, walking right past their group. **"…hmm..looking around, doesn't look like anyone's carrying it or anything…"**

** "Well, I don't see anything that even looks like a Wu so…hmm…that's weird."**

** "Perhaps, Kimiko, if we just follow the dot and find whoever might have it."**

** "It's going to be hard snooping around people, hopefully they don't report us to the police for anything then."**

** "Police?"**

** "Authorities really."**

** "Well, fellas, looks like we better turn around and head that direction, see if we follow a certain someone."**

** "Yeah, come on guys, let's go."**

** "Chen Chen, don't forget to call us, alright."**

I nodded to Yuan Ji and Ying Guo as the walked down into the subway station since they lived on the opposite direction of where I lived. Hmm…it's already this light, if I hurry, I might now miss my curfew…

I took a step forward until my bag was snatched from me, "Hey!" People began staring as the guy who took my bag ran off and I took off after him. It seemed like no use but…it was worth a try. **"Stop! Someone help!"**

** "Ah! Looks like the Wu's getting away!"**

** "Stop!"** I'm not very fast, but let's just say the thief was dumb enough not to know his own slow speed either. I grabbed onto my bag and pulled on it, **"Let go!"** This guy just wouldn't give it up. I didn't mean any trouble, but my schoolwork was in my bag and I was definitely not going to lose any of it… If I don't get those papers turned in, I might just lose my chance at Taida.

**"Having trouble are we?"** The thief and I stopped our struggling as we looked over to a woman with red hair and dark make up…she stood in a kimono sort and didn't have shoes on? **"I'm sorry, Little Chen Chen, let me get rid of this pest for you first."** She approached and roughly pulled the man away with some sort of supernatural strength or something and pushed him away, tossing my bag at me. **"Better run, Big Boy."**

** "T-thank you…"** I hesitantly bowed my head to her as I backed away slowly, unsure what to really do since this was my first time in this kind of situation, but every time I really took a glance at her, something flashed in my mind and it feels as if I know her or something.

**"Aww, now Little Chen Chen, you don't remember me?"**

I stared at her, a little unsure, shaking my head 'no'. **"I'm sorry…I don't think I know who you are, but I better get going…"** I turned away only to be pulled back.

** "You are going to pay for what your brother has done to me 1500 years ago, Chen Chen."** Her claw-like fingers were digging into my shoulder as I winced from the pain.

**"Wuya! What are you doing here!"** What? A little bald monk of some sort should up, pointing his finger and staring at surprise. He quickly got out of his shock and got into a fighting stance with his companions. **"We will not let you take the Wu from beneath our nostrils!"**

** "Under our noses…"** The brown haired boy grumbled beneath his breath, but who couldn't hear it? I quickly pulled away and moved as they all began to fight before me. Scared, I hid behind the group but accidentally tripped over a random piece of stone, getting caught by the smaller foreign looking boy. **"Are you alright?"**

I stared up at him frightened before pulling away, falling as I did before, to see a little lizard thing stare at me. **"Chen Chen?"** Uwaah! It spoke! I yelped and got up, running off as quickly as possible.

What's going on? What's happening? I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! How does that lady and that thing know my name? Who are they? 1500 years ago? What? It can't be! I'm going home, I'm going home! I'm just hallucinating, that's all! Right? Wang Yuan Ji and Gong Ying Guo didn't really get me anything, right? It's still there on my wrist, I'm hallucinating, I'm only imagining things. I know I am! I know I am!

- - - - - - -

**"My fight is not with you, imbeciles!"**

** "Looks like the girl took off with the Sheng Gong Wu, but no matter, we have to get rid of you fist…"** The girl glared before jumping up, summoning her element. **"Fire!"**

Either way, it didn't even seem to work on Wuya. **"Urgh, get out of my way!"**

** "Tsunami Strike! Water!"** The littlest one among them spun like a top as water suddenly began to appear, waving over the single, dark lady.

** "I'm going after the Wu!"** The Brazilian boy ran off.

The small lizard gasped in shock before following after him as quickly as he possibly could. ** "H-hey! W-wait!"**

** "Urgh, you always know how to get in the way of things…!" **Wuya grumbled and jumped away, soaking wet, before disappearing with a trace.

**"Seems like she gave up."**

** "Perhaps she didn't want Chase Young to find out she left without him?"**

"Um, fellas, I think we better follow after Raimundo and retrieve that Sheng Gong Wu before it disappears."

** "Ah! Clay is right!"**

- - - - - - -

_ SPLASH!_

**"You're late! You think you can just walk in here in the middle of the night and wake up the whole house just so that you can sleep inside tonight?"** A yelp was heard as a tall, fat lady whipped me with a belt as I sat there on my knees with my arms raised in the air. I yelped again as I received another lash on my back and whimpered, my arms were getting tired of being held up. **"And you haven't even paid rent for over four months! The only reason why I let your dues pile up is because you're in the top ten scholars of Taiwan, but if you're always late, what will you do when Taida doesn't accept you?"** I cried as she whipped me numerous times again, other tenants stared from their window, watching, chattering among themselves as they stared. **"You will sit there like that for thirty minutes and contemplate on what you've done before I let you in."** I bit my lip, trying not to cry out anymore as my landlady went back inside, everyone shut their windows and went back inside, turning out their lights, shutting the door.

I couldn't really say anything but that a thief attacked me; even so, she didn't believe me… And I couldn't tell her that strange people were also after me and that I saw a talking gecko as well, who would believe me?

I sat there on my knees, my arms hanging in the air as punishment, my head held low. I should have took off my bag because it was weighing down on my shoulder already…

**"H-hey, you alright?"** I looked up and stared at a foreigner who was quickly approaching. I looked around frantically, wondering if I should call for help or not, but as soon as I opened my mouth, the stranger covered my lips. **"Don't worry, I'm just looking for something that you might have but you seem to be in a little trouble yourself."**

I calmed down, trying to calm my racing heart and breathing, but as soon as he let go of my mouth, I called out for help. **"Jiu jiu wo! Jiu ming la! Jiu ming!"** My voice began to muffle as he covered my mouth again.

Lights began turning on and we can hear the landlady shouting for me to 'shut up'. Windows began opening again and the landlady's office door could be heard slamming open only to show the landlady that I had disappeared from my previous spot. **"Hao Mei! Chen Hao Mei!"** I could hear her huff in annoyance and irritation as my kidnapper held himself against a wall with me in front of him. **"Chen Hao Mei, if you're hiding out there, don't you dare think of coming back to live here!" **She seemed to be waiting for me to answer or come out as she paced about, mumbling, trying to find me. **"Chen Hao Mei! You better pack your things otherwise you'll have to find them in the dumpster tomorrow, you hear!" **I've been kicked out…my heart hurted…what am I going to do? My head lowered in sadness as tears began to well my eyelids…and I thought life was going to be all right too… Now I don't have a place to live or even study…

I ignored the sound of pitter-patter, quickly approaching. I pulled myself away from the stranger and held onto my face, falling to my knees.

I ignored a gasp. **"Raimundo! To have thought that even you would make a woman cry! I have never expected this of you…! This is most dishonorable!"**

** "Rai! What did you do?"**

I got up and stared at the strange foreigner in anger before turning to who seemed to be his companions before yelling at all of them in Taiwanese as they all stared at me in surprise and shock. **"Ni ming bai ma!"** I stared at them, angry and sad, three of them just stared at me, unsure of what to say, perhaps because they couldn't understand me.

**"Xiao jie…"** The youngest and littlest looking one approached me with big watery eyes. He was about to speak until the little lizard showed up on his head, causing me to scream.

**"Chen Chen!"** It jumped at me with what seemed like it's arms as I fell back, trying to avoid it. It held onto to me and hugged me as I freaked out. **"I've missed you so much! It's been so long, you're as youthful as you've always been! Just wait until Master Fung finds out—"** The gekkou gasped in realization, **"But what if **_**he**_** finds out! Oh no, this is bad, this is really bad! We have to get you to Master Fung!" **The thing spazzed out on you as you just stared at it in shock.

"Hmm…there's nothing in the bag…"

The girl looked at the map she held, **"It seems like…the girl is our Shen Gong Wu?"**

"What? Women are Shen Gong Wu?"

As the little snake thing paced around on top of me, somehow…everything went black…and that's all I could remember…

- - - - - - -

**"Hmm…she has very nice skin, I wonder what products she uses."**

** "Can she speak English? Hmm…"**

** "This little lady sure can sleep."**

** "Hmm…it seems that women are most vulnerable. Perhaps they cannot handle shock very well…"**

"Omi…just…stop…"

My eyes began to flutter lightly, even if I was waking up, I still felt very tired for some reason.

**"Hey, look! She's waking up! Miss, are you alright?"**

My eyes squinted to four figures above me, blinking to clear my vision until I noticed those strange faces. What…? And as soon as that lizard/gecko thing showed up above me, I screamed in shock and fear, remembering that it could talk as I sat up and backed away from them all, cornering myself in a wall. **"Ni shi shui ma?" **I asked them who they were, trying to stay as far from them as I could in this tiny…cubicle….? **"Ni shiang yao shenme?"** What did they want? My eyes widened in shock as they began to approach me. I held onto the wall beside me and started screaming.

**"Young monks, move aside."** I stared up as an elderly man who seemed like an elder monk shown up and had the four move aside. The little lizard slithered up on the old man. **"Xiao jie, ni hai hao ba?"** He asked gently, staring into my eyes. Even though he seemed like a monk…I was still afraid… **"Ni de ming zi shenme?"**

I stared at him before staring at the others with slight hesitation… **"Wo jiao Chen Hao Mei…"**

** "Chen Hao Mei…doume youqu…"** What was so interesting about my name…? **"Chen xiao jie, can you speak English?"**

** "Uh, Master Fung, I don't think she c—"** The old man held his arm up to silence the Southern American boy.

I stared at each and everyone one of them, afraid before answering slowly, **"…shi….I can speak English…"** I admitted it slowly with my fobby accent as each and everyone of them raised their eyebrows at each other.

**"It is nice to meet you young one, I am Master Fung, and these young monks are…"**

** "Tohomiko Kimiko." **The girl smiled at me.

** "Raimundo Pedrosa."** The Southern American boy winked at me.

** "Clay Bailey, missy, it's nice to meet you."** The American tipped his hat at me as I bowed my head to each and every one of them.

** "And I am Omi, Chen xiao jie."** The little bald monk bowed to me.

I noticed singing birds and stared out a window. **"Oh no! I'm late for school!"** I searched about for my bag.

** "Calm down, calm down."** The master held his arm out, signaling for me to stop, slowly I did…but…I had to turn in my application for Taida…and today was the entrance exam too… **"It seems that we have business with Miss Chen, and it would be much safer to keep Miss Chen here than to go back to Taiwan."**

** "…Where am I…?"** I stood against the wall behind me and stared at them, waiting for an answer.

**"You are at our temple…and I hope that you don't mind if we trouble you to stay with us, we have business to discuss with you as well as your past and future."**

** "My past…?"** I didn't want to show disrespect for a master monk but… **"…but…I need to take a college entrance exam today…"**

** "It is that we must speak to you of…Chen Chen Xiu Zhen…"**


	3. The Northern Beauty

Jia Ren Qu

Chapter 3

The Northern Beauty

** "Gee, I wonder why Master Fung won't let us in on the story. I want to know about that girl too."**

The four Xiaolin monks sat about out in the courtyard of the temple, just waiting outside of the Sheng Gong Wu tower where Master Fung took you by yourself to meet with the other masters of the temple.

Omi was walking around on his two fingers, exercising, or more like showing off, his balance. **"Raimundo! Master Fung has very good reasons for leaving us out on Miss Chen's past. You must respect his decision!" **His voice went up and down as he spoke with his accent.

**"Yeah, yeah, but you know, something just doesn't seem right. We didn't even get the answer to whether she's a Sheng Gong Wu or not, why did the map pick her out of all other people in the world?"** Raimundo crossed his arms as he slouched where he sat. **"If you ask me, I have a feeling that something's coming, and it's not good."**

** "Well, seems likely she's not a Sheng Gong Wu because she's a PERSON,"** Kimiko rolled her eyes as she sat on her crossed legs, playing a video game, **"But I have a feeling she's one of us."**

Omi's eyes opened wide, **"One of us?"**

** "Well I'll be, another dragon."** Clay grunted as he stretched about. **"Seems too delicate of a flower to me though, I don't think she'll take too kindly to the shock."**

** "Yeah, well, we better find out about her soon." ** Raimundo sighed, falling back to lie down on where he sat. He yawned to relax until he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Dojo Kanojo Cho was slithering across the hallway with a scroll in hand.

~*~*~*~*~

**"Chen xiao jie, these are the other masters of this temple,"** I bowed to all of them as Master Fung brought me to sit down with them in their circle. **"We have all felt your presence which has is a great deal indeed, it's a cause for celebration on your eighteenth birthday, but it would only lead to problems and troubles for the world. Have you ever read the poem 'Jia Ren Qu'?"**

My head lowered, if what has been said really is true then… **"So I'm only a nuisance to the world…"**

This has surprised all of the elder masters, **"But what do you mean by that? It is not what we're saying!"**

I wasn't sure how to react but… **"If what you say is true, that I am the incarnation of this so called woman named Chen Chen Xiu Zhen, and you want me to refer to the poem 'Jia Ren Qu', then aren't I only a nuisance to the world?"**

** "Chen xiao jie,"** I looked at Master Fung, **"Do you believe that you are Chen Chen Xiu Zhen's incarnation?"**

I stared at him… **"I do not believe it at all."**

~*~*~*~*~

**"No way! Nuh uh! I'm not spilling one word until Master Fung says so! Don't even ask!"**

** "Spill it dojo! Or we're having roasted dragon tonight!"** Kimiko stared at Dojo with fire in her eyes as all four monks began interrogating the poor dragon.

Dojo only glowered back at the four dragons as they stared a staring contest, they stood there for quite some times, but it was only for a few minutes until Dojo gave up, wiping his eyes from the water that collected from staring too long. **"Alright! Alright! But I never told you this!"** The four monks began to settle down, sitting and waiting for Dojo to begin. Dojo began clearing his thought and stared at the monks. **"I lied!"** Dojo was just about to dash off but was too slow for the elemental dragons, being threatened with fire and forks as well as watering mouths. A gulp could be heard from him before he sighed and gave up. **"Alright…back in your seats…"**

Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo began to settle down again as the dragon sighed, opening the scroll that he held, **"I hope you all know your history."**

** "Em…not really."**

** "Training comes first!"**

** "Sorry, not much."**

** "Psh, I don't have time to read."**

Dojo rolled his eyes annoyed before opening the scroll he had, revealing it to the young monks as he began to speak.

~*~*~*~*~

A scroll was tossed before me and I was instructed to open it. **"Tell us if you recognize anyone, Chen xiao jie."** I opened up the scroll, revealing the painting of a lovely maiden with flowers in her hair.

~*~*~*~*~

**"Woah! Damn, they do look alike! What a babe!"**

** "Hey… Don't drool over my scroll, this is an actual 1500 year old painting."** Dojo began pulling his scroll away, trying to protect it as the four monks stared at it in surprise and amazement.

~*~*~*~*~

**"…" **I rolled the scroll back up, tying it, **"I don't recognize anyone."** I look nothing like that painting…

**"Why do you deny your image?"** It was dark inside, incense burned and candles litted the room even if it was daylight outside. It was obvious they wanted to keep this meeting closed to outsiders.** "Is it because of Jia Ren Qu?"**

** "Why would it be?"** I snapped a little, but I didn't mean to be rude. I covered my mouth.

**"Chen Chen Xiu Zhen was disgusted by her own appearance, finding herself a nuisance just as you had just call yourself."** The other masters agreed with Master Fung. **"But Chen Chen, as many calls her, did not deny her beauty, only felt burden with it."**

I stared down, my hands trembling as they held on to each other. **"Either way…"**

**"What do you feel about 'Jia Ren Qu'? Do you feel that being beautiful is a nuisance?"** What is this? Therapy? What does all this have to do with me and my past and my future? **"Chen Chen Xiu Zhen wrote 'Jia Ren Qu' because she wanted to show the world the destruction of the world she loved so much by cherishing only a beautiful girl who had nothing to offer."** My eyes widened…is that not what I thought…why cherish only a beautiful girl who can't give what a city or a nation can give… **"We do believe you are Chen Chen Xiu Zhen in the flesh, but because you are, therefore, it is our duty to protect you until you realize your full potential."**

~*~*~*~*~

**"Chen Chen Xiu Zhen wasn't just a beautiful girl who wrote poetry, Chen Chen Xiu Zhen was Grand Master Dashi's little sister." ** The four monks gasped in surprise.

**"Grand Master Dashi had a sister!"** Omi squash his face with his hands.

**"There's more to the imprisonment of Wuya than what we had told you. You were all going to know when you become the masters of this temple but…we just didn't think it would happen now of all times."** Dojo began rolling up his scroll. **"Chen Chen Xiu Zhen, history's most beautiful girl, was personally chosen by the Jade Emperor to help protect the world with Grand Master Dashi, and thus, given celestial powers, granted by the Jade Emperor himself, and by Grand Master Dashi, was entitled to being the Guardian of the Shen Gong Wu. Back then, Wuya was terribly jealous of Chen Chen's fame and beauty, that rivaled her own, not saying that old hag is, but she was back then, that she threatened the world with terror and world domination. Chen Chen felt sorry for Wuya, and went to approach Wuya, asking to be friends rather than foes, but Wuya took advantage of Chen Chen and trapped her, using all the Shen Gong Wu that Chen Chen carried within her soul, to fight against Dashi, Master Monk Guan, and even Chase Young. During that time, Chen Chen took a taste of the Heylin power and fought on Wuya's side after being pushed into the Ying Yang world, but Dashi was able to bring his sister back to the good side after defeating Wuya. And when the world was at peace again, all of the Shen Gong Wu returned to Chen Chen where she would keep them safe within her soul."**

** "She keeps the Shen Gong Wu in her soul?"**

** "How do you do that?"**

Dojo stared at the monks… **"…I don't know, she just does…"** They all fell over to Dojo's hole in the story. **"But anyways, Chen Chen wasn't just Dashi's little sister…"**

~*~*~*~*~

**"After Lady Chen Chen came back to the side of good, she looked at the world and realized to herself the destruction of the city she had once lived in and noticed it wasn't just her city but the whole nation that was in ruins. Feeling that she was not suited to be a celestial guardian that held a link between the Jade Palace and the Human world, she resigned as the Deity of Peace and searched for a way to live her life normally, writing poems about her life, including Jia Ren Qu."**

~*~*~*~*~

The monks stared at Dojo as they all stood there in silence.

**"She 'wasn't just Dashi's little sister' what?" **They all blinked at each other, waiting for Dojo to finish.

**"Ehh…I think I'm finished,"** Dojo tried to make another run but was caught again, **"Lady Chen Chen and Chase Young were young lovers!"**

** "What?"**

~*~*~*~*~

"Feeling the guilt for the destruction of the country she had loved so much, Lady Chen Chen went to the mountains, releasing all of the Shen Gong Wu within her soul to the world and disappeared, leaving a chrysanthemum plant where she last stood before disappearing from the world."

~*~*~*~*~

**"Before Chase Young turned evil, Lady Chen Chen and Chase Young courted with one another behind Dashi's back, of course I know the secret because…uh, hehe…"** Dojo snorted a little, blushing, **"But anyways, when Chase Young turned evil, Chen Chen went to meet with him, trying to bring him back to the good side, but all they did was argue on the Cliffside, breaking Chen Chen's heart since she had to pick between the man she loved or the brother she had always looked up too. I don't remember how the argument went because I sorta- Eh, anyways! Not wanting to be of any use to Chase's evil plans, Chen Chen released all of the Shen Gong Wu into the world, of course Chen Chen and I already planned where they'd be hidden before hand, and told Chase that she still loves him but would not help him with his evil ways. Unable to set any of his plans into motion without her help, he destroyed a very precious Shen Gong Wu called the Chrysanthemum's Pearl and told her that she will never be loved by him again. The Chrysanthemum's Pearl wasn't an ordinary Shen Gong Wu, Dashi created it because when they were kids, Chen Chen had a very weak heart and was often ill to the point where she could have died. It was supposed to center her chi in her heart and calm and relax it as well as enhancing it. She wasn't just heart broken mentally, Chase was cruel enough to literally break the heart that kept her own beating." **Dojo began to tear up, remembering the scene that happened as he hid behind the plum blossom tree. **"I…I can't ever erase that look on her face from my mind…"** Dojo began to cry out loud. **"P-poor Chen Chen!"**

** "Well! I know that's sad but!"**

** "Finish the story!"**

Dojo began to sniff, trying to calm himself down, **"Trying to not be affected, Chen Chen told Chase that from that day on, not to call her name so intimately anymore and she told him, because she believed in Chase's strength, that she'd rather not live to see the ruination that may come, dropping to her knees. There, she pulled the chrysanthemum's from her hair, she began to release bits of the last chi within her, watching one of the flower's petals fly off from the flower's bud into the storming wind, and the other one she sat down on the ground in front of Chase, staring down at it, letting her tear drops fall on it as a brand new chrysanthemum plant grew from the flower itself, as a symbol to let Dashi know that she would no longer be living as well as tying down her spirit to protect the city below the cliff. She looked up at Chase, letting the tears run as the cliff side began to crack between her and the flower. She said to Chase…**

** _'If we are ever to meet again in another life time, please keep your word to me so I will never have to feel such pain again… If you are ever to post a threat to the world that I love so much…then…when autumn comes on Double Ninth Festival, my flower will bloom and all others perish. When the sky-reaching fragrance of the chrysanthemum permeates Chang'an, the whole city will be clothed in golden armor.'"_**

** And with that, she fell with the cliff and she was never to be seen again."**

**"Oh! Lady Chen Chen!"** Omi balled up and cried into his robes, blowing his nose there as Dojo blew into his other sleeve.

Kimiko held onto her heart and wiped up her tears, **"A-and you couldn't save her?"**

Dojo stared at Kimiko, whimpering before yelling, **"Waah! I couldn't catch her in time! And she wouldn't be able to survive without the Chrysanthemum's Pearl anyways! We didn't plan on her death!"**

** "That just darn breaks my heart…"**

** "Gee, so it was that bad, huh…"** Raimundo turned to look at the tower.

~*~*~*~*~

** "What is it that you want me to do in the future then…?"**

The monks began chattering among themselves before they all stared at me. **"We know that your college examination is important…but to us…your life is even more important." **This caught me by my surprise. **"The reason why all of Lady Chen Chen Xiu Zhen's incarnations couldn't survive was because they could not retrieve the Chrysanthemum's Pearl."**

** "The Chrysanthemum's Pearl?"**

** "1500 years ago, when Lady Chen Chen was but a young child, she held a weak heart and would always fall sick. In order to protect his younger sister and keep her away from death, Grand Master Dashi created a special Shen Gong Wu for her, the Chrysanthemum's Pearl, which had allowed her to live and grow up healthily until it was broken. The only way to find a possible Chrysanthemum's Pearl is to find the Chrysanthemum that Lady Chen Chen had planted before her death and pick it from its bud before the moon reaches it's peak on the birthday of Lady Chen Chen, your birthday, the day of her birth and even her death. Only the incarnation of Lady Chen Chen could activate a newly born Chrysanthemum's Pearl, we've searched for the Chrysanthemum but it seems that her dying place was so holy, the Cliffside where she had died is hidden to the all eyes, even Dojo Kanojo Cho cannot find it anymore even if he was so sure of the spot. To protect her flower, Grand Master Dashi must have placed a seal on that area."**

My eyes lowered, **"So you mean if I can't find this 'Chrysanthemum's Pearl' before my eighteenth birthday…I'll die…?"** Every one of the masters nodded… **"Then…if I could ask, what is it that you need of me?"**

Master Fung seemed surprised by this, **"What do you mean, Young One?"**

** "I mean…"** I couldn't look up at them… **"I mean isn't my life my own to control? If you're telling me this because it's important for you that I live, then what do you want with me?"**

** "We only want what is best for you, Chen Chen Xiu Zhen."**

** "I want a life that is my own!"** I slapped the ground with my hands, causing silence within this tower. **"I doubt that you have found the right incarnation…"**

** "We need your help to protect this world…"** I stared up at Master Fung who sighed sadly, shaking his head with disappointment. **"We will not give up hope on you, Chen Hao Mei, we need you."**

We need you…

_ Why is it that I feel a sense of duty in my heart…? Maybe it's because they said they need me… Maybe it's because they really actually believe that I really am an incarnation of this woman… For all I know…they could have just kept a painting of one of my grandmothers or something… But my heart is beating, and I feel the urge to bow and accept their words… Why is it that I feel a sense of duty to them and the world right now…?_

I stared at Master Fung, tears couldn't help but rim my eyelids as I watched him while he approached me, placing a hand on the side of my face, **"I…I shall do my best…"**

For a moment, all of the masters, including Master Fung stared at me surprised. Perhaps they saw something that split moment when I agreed to their words and bowed. Perhaps they saw Chen Chen Xiu Zhen at that small moment… But that could only mean that I truly am the incarnation of Chen Chen Xiu Zhen, not just a beautiful woman of poems and words, but someone who was important to the safety of the world…as well as someone who was even a threat to the world… Perhaps the meaning of Jia Ren Qu is that…the world is within the hands of Chen Chen Xiu Zhen…that is why she is cherished, as a former Deity of Peace, who was able to bring forth chaos, Chen Chen Xiu Zhen needed to be protected in order to protect the world. Is that why she was cherished so…?


	4. The Sands of Time

Jia Ren Qu

Chapter 4

**The Sands of Time**

* * *

><p>Okay, first off, I would like to apologize for the possibility of confusing you guys in the last chapter as I, at some point, switched from first POV to second POV. Sorry about that, I'm so used to second it's…pff! Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking when I accidentally typed it that way.<p>

And second, I'm also sorry for the countless spelling, grammar, typos and such. Sorry!

And third, sorry for no update for a very long time, but hey! I've finally just graduated! But that doesn't mean I won't hit writers blocks.

-Aeirwen

* * *

><p>The soft sound of crickets sounded the tall grass beneath the cloudless night sky. The stars and the moon shone from above as a young couple laid on the ground, holding hand in hand.<p>

"**How is it?"** The male pointed towards the sky where stars seemed to connect and form a picture.** "It's beautiful, isn't it?"**

I softly smiled as I stared at the stars, **"Yes, it is."** I gave a soft and relaxed sigh as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"**Xiu Zhen…"** I turned my face to look at him, looking at me… Our noses touched, which surprised me a little, making me turn my face, smiling in embarrassment. **"You're beautiful."**

I turned my head to him, staring at his golden eyes in surprise before smiling sadly. **"Is that all that I am?"** I turned my face away again and looked at the grass.

He laughed as he propped himself up on his elbow, **"Well, of course you're more than just beautiful."** He leaned down and kissed my cheek, inside my heart, I feel an intense beating. A sudden rush of heat flew to my cheeks and breathing became a trouble, especially when he played with my hair with his fingers, leaning down to my ear, **"You are a most talented dancer, there is no one who can compare to you at grace and skill."** His warm breath on my ear made me shudder. **"You are the best at Echo, your hearing is imbecile, I'm already sure you already know how quickly my heart dances when I'm around you."** The feeling of his nose running along side my cheek down my neck made it harder for me to breathe. **"You are kind, considerate, amazingly talented, intelligent, you are a lot of things, but most of all, you are mine, Chen Chen Xiu Zhen."** I gave a small whimper when he kissed my neck. He hovered over me, running his nose against my face. **"I want to have a child with you."** I blushed, and when he chuckled, I laughed a little too. My heart raced as though it could fly away with the speed of light.

I stared into his eyes as he smiled down at me. **"Are you being serious?"**

He laughed at me, **"Yes!"** He sat on top of me lightly, his hands cupping my face as I held onto them.

"**Don't lie,"** I playfully slapped his hand.

His eyes lowered with a small smile, **"I'm serious."** He leaned down, his forehead set on mine, **"I want to marry you, but I can't wait to bear a child with you."** His hands began sliding into the shoulders of my hanfu.

I laughed, pulling his hands out, **"You shouldn't! Stop! Wait!"** I sat up with him, **"You must ask Dashi first!"** I leaned my head against his chest, **"And you cannot forget that as the Deity of Peace, I have an image to uphold to the Jade Emperor. Therefore, you must ask him as well."**

He chuckled sadly as he pulled my chin to look up at him, **"Then compensate me for the things that I can't have right now."**

I looked down and blushed before looking back up and rising a little, our noses touched and breaths mixed.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open to the light that entered my cube, I could hear birds singing from outside. Is it morning already? I sat up and held my heart, I felt a trouble with breathing, it couldn't have been that dream right? Or could it be…<p>

_…The reason why all of Lady Chen Chen Xiu Zhen's incarnations couldn't survive was because they could not retrieve the Chrysanthemum's Pearl…_

My chest pained… It was almost the middle of August… On the ninth day of the ninth month, it will be my birthday. From what I've learned, it will also be the birthday and death anniversary of Chen Chen Xiu Zhen.

I looked outside the window, thinking to myself.

But what if I do find the Chrysanthemum's Pearl? What do I do then?

Can I go back to being a normal person? Can I try and see if I'm still accepted in Taida?

But if I don't find it, I'm going to die anyways…right?

"**Chen Chen! Are you awake?"**

"**Yeah…"** I sighed and got up to my feet. **"I'm up."**

I think I'm letting all these superstitions and stories get to me…

* * *

><p>"<strong>Urgh! I can't do this!"<strong>

I let out a breath of frustration, making my way to go sit by the tree, crossing my arms and turning away from the other four monks, who I got reacquainted with, and stayed there to frustrate by myself.

"**But! Chen Chen! You must! The fate of the world also rests on your shoulders now!"** Omi's quick pitter-pattering made his way over to me, trying to convince me with his superior filled voice. **"How can you expect to protect the world when you are so far behind us!"**

"**You can't expect me to walk on my TWO fingers!"** I glared at up, getting up in his face showing him my middle and index fingers. **"There's just no possible way!"** I frowned, trying to bottle up my fuming as I crossed my arms again.

"**Now there's a face I recognize,"** I could hear a laugh, all of us turned to see Master Fung and another man as they approached me. He smiled down upon me, **"Chen Hao Mei, it's nice to meet you."**

"**Master Monk Guan!" **Omi immediately beamed up with awe. **"Do you know this woman? Master, I've been doing my best to help Chen Chen train and become stronger! Though it may be frustrating for her, I shall do my very best to help her persevere!"** I frowned and glowered a little at Omi.

This Master Monk Guan laughed, **"Then that is the Chen Chen I know."**

"**Chen Chen,"** everyone here was calling me that, even Master Fung, **"This is Master Monk Guan, can you recognize him from your past?"**

I stared at him as he kneeled down to level with me. I inspected his appearance and we just watched each other for a moment as everyone watched for my expressions. I looked up at Master Fung, shaking my head before staring back at Master Monk Guan, **"I'm sorry, I can't recognize you."**

It pained a little when Monk Guan showed a face of sadness, **"It's a pity then, the younger sister of one of my greatest friends cannot recognize me. But no matter, it's understandable as an incarnation is not born with a past life's memories."** He smiled at me, patting my head, and as soon as his hand touched my head, something flashed in my mind.

"_**Tao for Chen Chen…"** A young girl with the spitting image of my eight-year-old self, in hanfu, smiled at the sight of a peach._

My eyes furrowed a bit before I shrugged it off, being stubborn.

"**Then, Chen Chen, I wish you good luck on your training today."** I frowned a little as the masters went off on their way.

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's alright, Chen Chen, I got frustrated on my first day too."<strong> Kimiko help pulled me up, after I was nearly chopped down because of Omi's rush for speed, and brought me to the tree. **"But you'll get used to it. Omi's just being a brute because you're new."**

"**Chen Chen! There is no time for a break, it's time for push up!"**

"**Clam it, Omi, look at her."**

My face as all dirty already, I had never been pushed to endure so much like this back in P.E. I almost wanted to strangle Omi, but I knew he meant well…for the world that is…right…? For the world… Watching him trying to be the boss made my benefit of the doubt not work very well at this moment. I looked down at my sore palms, red and bruised up until a bag of ice fell into them.

"**It's time for a break, Chrome Dome."** I looked up at Raimundo in surprise as he sat beside me along with Kimiko and Clay came by too.

Kimiko agreed, plopping down and fanning herself, **"I agree, haven't you noticed that we never really got the chance to get to know Chen Chen? She doesn't even talk to us at dinner."**

My eyes adverted slightly at that comment but Clay defended me, **"Maybe she's just a little shy."**

"**But, but!"** Omi was shocked that everyone was pulling out of training except for him. **"But, but!"**

"**So, Chen Chen, I heard you were going to go for Taida, you must be a real genius, huh?"** She nudged me from the side with her elbow.

"**Not really."** My eyes turned away, **"Studying is hard work."**

"**Hard work! I'd rather be out looking for Shen Gong Wu rather than studying! You know, because "Stuh-DYING"."** Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"**Well, at least she's got some dedication, right Partner?"** I groaned a little when Clay slapped my back. **"Hang in there, Little Lady, I'm already sure you'll catch up in no time."**

I winced, **"Yeah…no time at all…"**

Omi came buy, slapping all of our heads, **"Have you all forgotten who we all must protect Chen Chen from!"** Omi pumped his chest out as his fist clenched at his waist, looking up at us all as though we should all be ashamed of ourselves. **"If that man should ever find out about Chen Chen's identity! It would become the end of us all! And if we cannot protect Chen Chen, how can she protect herself!"**

We all stared down at him and it was quiet for a moment until Clay decided to break the silence, **"You got a point there, Little Fella."**

"**Even if he were to find out about Chen Chen, any time soon, we can't forget that she's still a human being and it will take days or even months for her to catch up with us."** Kimiko frowned in though.

"**She only has less than a month!"** Omi exclaimed at them. **"Do not forget! On the ninth day of the ninth month, when a new Chrysanthemum's Pearl is born, she is to retrieve it! As of now, she is in grave danger! And if she is in grave danger, then the rest of the world will be too!"**

I stared at Omi, of course I didn't know who this man they were talking about was, but that wasn't important right now…what was important was…the world.

One day I looked outside a window in class and hoped that my life would become more interesting… Why is it that now that it's been given to me, I am fighting against it…

"**Well…"** I stood up, towering over the short monk. **"Let's continue."** I bowed my head to him. Maybe I did respect Omi just a little, but as of this moment, I couldn't help but respect him a little more. Even so…though I feel a duty to the world…why is it that I feel like I can't accomplish anything for it?

"**You guys! You guys!"** A little green snake came slithering in quickly. Everyone turned to Dojo as he opened up the scroll. **"We got a new Wu here and it's not making me very pleasant."**

"**Chen Chen's first Shen Gong Wu Trip with us!"** Everyone looked at me, **"Will she be alright?"**

"**Chen Hao Mei will be staying at the temple, Master Monk Guan and the rest of us has business with her."** Master Fung walked in on the scene as everyone stared at him. Dojo immediately transformed into his larger self as the others nodded and boarded him. They all waved at me as I bowed my head to them. **"Follow me, Chen Xiao Jie."**

I nodded and followed after him into the tower. All of the other monks sat around away from the center. Only Monk Guan stood at the side of the center circle, waiting as he watched me. Master Fung gestured for me to approached him and I nodded.

I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as I approached Monk Guan. I stared at him, wondering what they could want with me. **"Chen Xiao Jie, please sit in the center and face the North."**

My eyes widened a little…

Bei fang you jia ren…

Master Monk Guan only stared at me in question as I didn't do as he said the first time. I only stared up at him in shock. What were they going to do? Why does it feel like I'm sealing my fate this way?"

"**What's going on…?"** I needed to know…

Master Monk Guan looked at all the other monks and they bowed their heads. **"We are going to have you tap into your incarnation."**

"**My what?" **What on earth was this? A cult?

"**In the case that you could be in danger from this point on to the point of the ninth day of the ninth month, Master Monk Guan has advised that we connect your spirit with your spirit from the past."**

"…**you mean…the real Chen Chen Xiu Zhen's spirit?"** I stumbled back…

Master Monk Guan reached towards me, **"Please, Chen Xiao Jie, do not be scared."** Just saying that made me feel a little more scared, but I swallowed it up in my gut and sat down, facing the way he gestured me to. The scent of incense burned in the tower as I crossed my legs and held my head low. A pot of some sort of pom flower was placed in front of me.

I stared at them, they were of a purple-ish blue color. **"What's this?"**

"**They're Chrysanthemum's, Chen Chen Xiu Zhen's favorite, she was also called the Chrysanthemum Maiden."** I frowned at Master Monk Guan… I'm not that whatever she is they're talking about… **"Are you ready?"** I looked behind me to see two items placed behind me.

A cloaked male placed another item in between those two and looked up at Master Monk Guan, **"I trust I came in time."** As soon as Guan nodded. **"Then I shall be on my way, I'll see you in the future, Lady Chen Chen."** I frowned a little as he bowed his head and left.

I looked back up at Master Monk Guan who stared at me seriously. **"Are you?"**

I took in a sharp and deep breath before exhaling and closing my eyes, lowering my head again. My heart trembled when I heard chanting. I kept my eyes closed, afraid of what could happen if I opened my eyes. I could feel some sort of energy, perhaps glowing from behind and in front of me. What was this that I hear… It sounded like rain and thunder… I shrieked when it felt like a bolt of lightning hit me, shocking me as I leaned back before falling forward, propping myself off the ground with my elbows, staring at the ground in shock…. The sound of monks kept echoing in my head as I looked up at Master Monk Guan but something caught my attention. The pot of flowers began giving off a golden glow. I watched the glow float off the flowers and traveled towards me I shut my eyes in fright, feeling three different kinds of energy entering my body all at once.

I heard the sound of glass breaking as chanting stopped. I turned to see an hour glass floating in the air. Wind whirled up within the tower, alarming all of the monks as the cracks released more sand than it could ever hold, and very quickly at that too! I looked up at Master Monk Guan as he shouted something at me but it was completely in audible as time seemed to rewind before my eyes…and before I knew…everything became dark…


	5. Time After Time

Jia Ren Qu

Chapter 5

Time After Time

* * *

><p>As I stared of into space, I could heard the soft sounds of rippling water and humming birds. I blinked with realization and looked around at the vibrant scenery around me. Red and golden walls and columns standing tall on stone and marble floors and fine red fencing lining the walkways to keep anyone from the possibilities of falling into the man made rivers, decorated with lotuses, tall and short, miscellaneous colors of koi swam around.<p>

"**Your Majesty, Empress Qing Chen, please look this way."**

I turned my head and blinked to the voice. Everyone worn fine oriental suits, wonderfully designed and adorned with lovely jewels and pearls and the women wore flowers.

I looked down to my clothes and noticed clothing from perhaps the Han Dynasty. I touched my hair to noticed that it was pulled up into a complicated up-do, looking up with my eyes, I saw chrysanthemums made of gold and tassels that fell like silver tears from a maidens eyes. I touched the flower that sat on my head, the largest adornment, a large and pink peony.

"**Your Majesty, please!"** I looked at the painter who looked particularly familiar. **"Before the Emperor gets angry again."** I stared at him, a little confused and frightened at the same time but I did my best to smile and sit properly, tilting my head a little. I gave the painter a soft grin as he continued with his painting. He smiled and his eyes softly stared at his painting, but when his eyes met mine, a deep rosy blush brushed over his face.

I sighed and scratched my head, looking down and thinking to myself. Is this the dream? Or was this the reality? I went back to my gaze at the painter so he could finish his job properly. If the painter called my 'Your Majesty' and 'Empress Qing Chen', does that mean I'm married to the Emperor?

…what am I thinking?

I am the Emperor's wife, I was just day dreaming. I am not that strange girls dressed in strange clothes living in a strange world with metal carriages that run with no horse. Am I? It seems ridiculous.

Then why is it that just a moment ago, I forgot who I was?

I am the Empress Qing Chen, the third wife of the Emperor Gaozu of Han.

* * *

><p>Quiet shuffling sounded through the long vibrant hall within the palace as I made my way towards my room. The time keeper walked through a different hall, but from afar, you could still hear him call the hour of the dog. I turned towards my ladies in waiting and the male servants that followed them and dismissed them quietly, watching them shuffle away quickly after pulling up the shade that separated my room from the hall and pull the shade back down. I continued my way into the room, pulling out the decorations from my long hair, letting it fall, and setting the decorations on my table. I removed the long shawl and slowly trudged towards my bed in the center, covered by shrouds of canopies, opening it only to be pushed onto my bed with a yelp.<p>

A hand covered my mouth as I stared up at the man who held me down, holding a finger to his lips, indicating for me to keep quiet. I nodded to him and as soon as he let go, I rolled him over and sat on top of him, **"Tse Young! You've frightened me half way to death!"** I whispered harshly at him and gave another light yelp when he rolled me over back onto my back again, straddling me as I slapped his hands.

"**I'm sorry, I couldn't help but to do so."** He chuckled beneath his breath, laying his forehead on mine and kissing me as he pulled off his robe. For a painter, he was quite well built and fit. I bit my lips, feeling his trailing down my chin and further down my neck into my robes. **"Did you miss me?"**

He began pulling my clothes off my shoulder, holding onto me as his face caressed my skin. I held onto him, trying to not let my long painted nails dig into his skin as his lips smoothed over my collar bones. **"How can you ask me such a question, after all, no matter if he doesn't pay me any attention, I am still the Emperor's wife."**

He pushed me onto the bed, pinning my arms down together. **"Don't say that, Qing Cheng is mine."**

I am the Empress Qing Cheng, but I am committing adultery with the one man that I had truly fallen in love with. He often came to paint my portraits, and because my husband barely paid me any attention, I took my chances.

The touch of his hands on me, the feeling that he loves me. I did not care, this was all that mattered to me. I was in love with this painter and I could feel the way he loves me too. His hands on my face, his lips on my skin. I don't care if I die loving this man as long as he loves me too.

Even so, the fact that I would give myself to this man must remain a secret.

"**Announcing, Her Majesty, the Empress Chou Wen!"**

Tse Young and I gasped as I immediately began covering him up with blankets and trying to cover myself, pulling myself messily out of bed.

Shades began to pull up and I did my best to fix my hair so that it would look nice and straight. The first wife walked in with her head held high. I stood straight before bowing down to her.

She only looked around in disgust, not even bothering to allow me to rise as she walked about my room. I stood up anyways, after all, I am an Empress as well. **"What business do you have in my room, Chou Wen."** I frowned at her, she only eyed me from the side and scoffed, rolling her eyes to further inspect my room.

"**How rude of you to speak that way to me."** She sighed as she made her way towards me, pulling on my chin to inspect my face,** "Don't worry, I remember when I was young." **She pulled my face to the side as though she were going to toss it aside.

"**And that was a long, long time ago. What is it that you want?"** I glowered at her, softly but hard at the same time.

She only returned the expression and slapped me. **"The way you speak as Lord Cao Cao's daughter, one would question your upbringing. Now what is this filthy smell?"**

(I am a huge fan of Dynasty Warriors…but I tried to do a little research on the actually Han Dynasty.)

"**My father is none of your concern. And I am young, after all, I am more fit to run around the palace than an old hag like you."**

She narrowed her eyes even more at me and scratched me with her long golden finger nails. She scoffed with a smirk. **"Oh, Little Qing Cheng, I know more than you think I do. Guards!"** I rolled my eyes, what was she going to do, arrest me? **"Arrest the man that lays in 'Empress Qing Cheng's' chambers!" **I stared at her in shock as Tse Young burst out of the canopy, getting into a stance, ready to fight. I was going to put myself in front of him but Chou Wen restrained me. **"Do you know what the penalty for seducing an Emperor's wife is?"** Tears began to rim my eyes as Tse Young was restrained. **"Do you also know what the penalty for a wife of the Emperor's who dare to cheat?"** I was pushed to the ground, staring at it, not daring to look up as blood splattered my way. The shadows of guards walked towards me and I closed my eyes, waiting for what was coming to me.

* * *

><p>I sat up, breathing hard. It was as though a mallet clashed into my chest. It was dark but from the light that broke through the bamboo blinds, I could tell dawn was coming up. I sighed and wiped off my sweat, and got dressed. I put on my sandals and shuffled to the out house, where I cooked for my mother. She was sick right now, so I must take care of her.<p>

As I put in fire wood into the pit and got a pot ready to boil some rice porridge for my mother, I smiled slightly and rubbed my stomach.

"**Chie!"**

At the sound of that voice, I immediately stood up and looked out the window, smiling. **"Sanjiro…"** I immediately stepped out of the house but as soon as I saw him step into my yard, I paused and stared at him. I've known him all my life…why is it that now I have this feeling of familiarity between him and I? Like I knew him from somewhere far away sometime long ago…? I smiled at him, **"Sanjiro…!"** I ran up to him and held onto him. This is the man I love.

("Sanjiru" means "to CHASE after" if you didn't know that. Big clue if the other name earlier wasn't a big enough of a clue.)

* * *

><p>It was noon, Sanjiro was helping me pick herbs in the woods. But for now, we decided to take a rest. I sat on a fallen tree and braided flowers together while Sanjiro skipped pebbles in the water.<p>

"**Sanjiro?"** I stared at him, thinking to myself.

"**Hmm?"** He picked up another pebble, blowing at it before skipping it after inspecting it.

I smiled as I put my flower braid down. I got off the stump and grabbed onto his arm, leaning on it. **"I was wondering…"** It was quiet out here, everything was peaceful. **"If we had a baby, what would you like to name him?"**

He quirked a brow. **"Or her?"** He seemed surprised by the question.

"**Or her?"** I laughed.

"**Why do you ask?"** He felt amused before he pushed me against the tree that I was just sitting on. **"Want to make one with me right now?"**

I laughed, stopping his hand from continuing it's roam. **"Sanjiro!"** I slapped his chest, **"That's not what I meant." **I smiled at him. **"I just want to know."**

"**It's not like we have to worry about that right now?"** His nose already began sniffing around my neck.

"**Well…"** I breath slightly quivered, **"We might have to…"**

He immediately stopped and looked at me. He seemed shocked. **"Are you serious?"**

I only smiled at him innocently. **"Just tell me?"**

"**Are you really serious?"** He didn't seem to believe what I just said.

"**Well, it's all your fault." **I laughed jokingly as I pulled his hand to my tummy and smiled up at him before giving the lips on his shocked face a soft peck. **"Isn't this good news?"**

Before I knew it, my vision was blurry and I was struggling to breathe. I held onto the arms of Sanjiro, trying to pull myself up and free myself of his hold but I began to feel weak. But through my vision through the water, I saw a green shadow standing over Sanjiro, and to warn him, I tried to point but Sanjiro was already tossed to the side. What ever had happened to him, I don't know, but as I laid weakly after being pulled out of the water, I could feel the opening of my kimono split.

"**Looks like I have an appetizer, main course, and desert."** I could barely move, and it felt as though my throat was blocked of breathing. **"But not after I have a little fun of course."** I could feel nothing anymore as I passed out.

* * *

><p>"…<strong>Chen!"<strong>

What…?

"**Chen Chen! Wake up."** I could feel someone shaking me. ** "Chen Chen?"**

My eyes opened quickly and I grabbed onto the bald monk. **"Ge Ge…"**

"**What's wrong, Chen Chen?"** I frowned as I hugged onto him tightly. **"Did you have a nightmare?"** I nodded… **"That's alright, I'm here for ya. Breakfast is ready, your favorite. Steamed bread with a peach filling. Do you want some?"**

"**Yes, Ge Ge."** I nodded.

He picked me up from the bed. **"Hmm, Little Chen Chen sure sounds hungry, is that her tummy that I hear?"** He held me up and put his ear next to my stomach? He held me onto his side and quirked a brow with mischievous eyes before tickling me. **"Alright, alright, that's enough. Now don't you tickle me back."** He pointed a finger at me, warning me, as I giggled and nodded. **"Now let's go get some steamed buns."** He began walking out of the sleeping hall towards the dining area, carrying me in his arms. **"I had Chase steam them up this morning just for you."**

"**Did you mean 'force', Dashi?"**

My older brother and I laughed.

"**Da Ge, when I grow up, I want to marry Chase Young."** I smiled at Dashi.

He laughed, believing I was joking, after all, I'm only a child. **"Why do you want that?"**

"**Because! Because…"** I had to think of a reason… **"Because, Chase always makes steamed jelly buns with peaches!"**

Dashi laughed, **"Is that so? Well, only if Chase wants to, but if he does, he's got to get through one hell of a big brother like me to earn my blessing."**

"**Ge Ge!"** I frowned and slapped his bald head.

"**Ow! Hey!"** He laughed before touching the little orb with a golden flower inside it, looking at it. **"I just want to make sure my baby sister will be alright for the rest of her life."**

"**Now who's ready for some steamed buns?"** I could smell the sweet steam coming from the kitchen house as Dashi set me down. My little legs carried me to the door, waiting for the handsome young man to come out with my favorite food. **"Good morning, Xiu Zhen."**


	6. Shengyin

Jia Ren Qu

Chapter 5

Shengyin

* * *

><p>Note: Ahh…sorry buddies, I noticed a mistake in my previous chapter…she was supposed to be called Empress Qing Cheng, not Qing Chen…I don't know how that happened, sorry.<p>

* * *

><p>Quiet steps entered the tower where monks sat quietly with incense burning. There in the center, sat a maiden dressed in robes with long extended sleeves.<p>

"**He-!"** A hand immediately covered Omi's mouth to keep him from further speaking.

Master Monk Guan immediately pulled the young dragons away as the long white sleeve from the maiden extended there way swiftly and powerfully, causing a whiplash against the wall that was right behind them, shocking them.

"**Shh, you must not make a sound."** Guan whispered to them all as the monks began drumming.

They all stared at the girl in the center, no longer sitting but standing on the tip of her toes on one leg, her other leg lifted tall behind her back. Her left arm curved in front of her as her right arm was held out and arched over backwards. She looked as though she was a ballerina, only dressed in white silk robes, flowing gently to a stop.

"**What happened to Chen Chen?"** Kimiko stared at the young lady as she stood straight and turned, falling gently into a crisscross apple sauce position. The silver ornament on her head jingled slightly as she sat there calmly, blindfolded.

"**She's in a trance."** The sound of drumming stopped as soon as she sat down. **"She's experiencing her past lives."**

"**Her past lives!" **One sleeve after another stroked over at them just right after they were able to move away in time.

"**You must all be in absolute silence or else you'll disturb her."** Drumming began again as the dragons watched what looked like a possessed girl stand in a complicated and uncomfortable stance.

"**Well, when will it be over?" ** Raimundo's eyes were fixated on her.

Master Monk Guan led them to sit behind pillars. Drums lined the center circle, circling the girl. **"We do not know, but we cannot let her die during her past lives, which is why we are playing echo with her."**

"**Echo?"**

"**Echo, Chen Chen Xiu Zhen is the master of this game. The game is to bounce off the sound from the same direction it had previously came from."** Monk Guan stood to watch the celestial maiden follow the sounds that bounced off the drums that stood up while the other monks continued drumming to a beat. **"Right now she's in a life death situation."** The dragons turned their heads to look, watching the maiden jump around elegantly and twisting about, using her sleeves to beat against every drum that was hit by a grain of sand, falling from the broken Sands of Time. **"The Sands of Time allows her to re-experience her past lives but it is our duty to watch after her and save her before she dies during her past lives. If she does then, in this time, she'll die as well."**

"**But isn't it our objective to not put her in any possible danger?" **Kimiko felt awed by the dancing maiden, but was also worried at the same time."

**"We have hypothesized that perhaps if Chen Chen taps into her past self, she may be able to save herself, but at the same time, we can't let her travel too far. At this moment, we only want what is best for her."**

The drumming began to halt as the maiden stopped where she was before turning and falling into a complicated sitting position.

"**I think it's ending…"** They all looked up at the Sand of Time as sand began to run out as it began to glow white before zooming into the girl, letting her fall. All of her extraordinary clothes began to disappear and there was the Chen Hao Mei they all knew again, fallen to the ground, sprawled weakly.

"**Is she alright?"** Kimiko stood up, everyone else began to stood up as the monks continued their chanting.

Master Monk Guan went into the center as everyone watched him pick up the limp girl. **"She's sleeping, we shall see when she wakes up."**

* * *

><p>The wind blew, and with that, flower petals of a Chrysanthemum floated within a dark cave, falling and touching the running water, floating towards a man in dark armor. He stared down at the golden petals before breathing in deep from his nostrils.<p>

"…**I smell…chrysanthemums…."**

"**What was that?"**

His face furrowed in annoyance, **"It's not of your business, Wuya."**

* * *

><p>"…<strong>probably tell these people that she's been sick for a long while."<strong>

"**Raimundo! It's rude to go through someone else's phone!"**

"**I'm just saying. She's got about fifty messages asking about her whereabouts already. Besides, I don't have her phone anymore anyways."**

"**What? Where is it then?"**

"**Um, fellas, you might want to watch Omi."**

"**Omi!"**

"**What boring games Chen Chen has on her phone… I don't understand this game, all these blocks don't fit together."**

**"Give me that."**

"**Hey!"**

At this point, I felt so weak, I didn't even want to open my eyes. I felt heavy too, like I couldn't get up. Even so, I could hear my stomach grumbling. And with the grumbling as I blinked to clear my vision, I saw figures hovering over me.

**"…where…am I…."**

I blinked and turned my head slowly and tiredly until I can clearly see the faces of Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi.

**"….who am I now…?"**

"**A-are you alright?"**

"**Chen Chen?"**

I got up slowly and looked at them all, they all just backed up with shock as she stared at me.

**"…W-what's wrong?"**

They all gave me confused faces before furrowing their eyes at me.

"**Did you guys just see that?"**

**"For a moment, I thought I saw the lady from Dojo's painting."**

"**What?"** I furrowed my eyes back at them but they all gave me blank stares when my stomach growled again.

**"Well, we better get Chen Chen something to eat, after all, it's been three days."**

"**Three days?"** I immediately stood up but fell, being caught by the boys as they helped my out of the sleeping hall.

…sleeping hall…

**"Yeah, you've been out for quite a while, don't worry about it though, you didn't miss much. Is there something you'd like to eat specifically?"**

They all brought me to the dining area and sat me down at the table where Master Fung and Master Monk Guan were already sitting and greeting me.

I greeted them back with a slight bow. **"Yeah…steamed rice buns with peach filling."**

Master Fung and Master Monk Guan stared at me in surprise.

"**Chen xiao jie, how are you feeling?"** Master Fung poured me a cup of tea.

"**I feel…"** I stared down tiredly. **"…hungry…"**

Guan laughed at me. **"If anything, you are almost like the Chen Chen I used to remember. Do you remember anything?"**

I looked up at Master Monk Guan. **"What do you mean by that?"**

Everyone just sat there and stared at me. **"Well…did you find anything out about your past life?"**

"**My name in my previous life before this one was Susan Bailey, I married a man name Austin Bailey."** I stared down at my cup of tea quietly.

**"Hey! That's my granddaddy's name."**

* * *

><p>(Note: Actually, I don't really know if that's true or not.)<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ooh!"<strong> Omi seemed impressed, **"Lady Chen Chen must lived a long life."**

"**Actually, Grandmama Susan…died after giving birth to mah daddy. Grandpa stills remember her though."**

**"I was also Master Fung's mother too, but…I gave him away to the temple monks here because I got sick and had no money."**

…Everyone just stared at me shocked.

**"Now that's unexpected."**

I only gave a childish pout as everyone listened to my stomach growl again.

"**I think it's time to feed Chen Chen."** Master Monk Guan laughed, **"I was actually surprised when you said you wanted steamed buns with peach filling. That was Little Chen Chen's favorite as a child." **The others went off to find me some food, leaving me alone with Guan and Fung. **"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"**

I sat there, thinking to myself before sipping the hot tea. **"Well…if Chen Chen was such a beautiful woman, why did she have such bad luck in romance?"**

They seemed surprised by that question.

**"It felt like…I was experiencing my past selves, but at some point, I figured out I was experiencing them. I was once an Empress of the Han Dynasty named Cao Qing Cheng and I was in love with a painter but we were both executed. And then in my next experience, I was Japanese and I was in love with a man who looked just like the painter. In that experience, he tried to drown me but something happened. And I had many other experiences with this man too in many different time zones but…after I experienced being a child named 'Chen Chen' who has an older brother named 'Dashi'…after that, though I never saw him then…I never saw him again. But it seems as though almost every life I lived…my name was the same or sounded just about the same."**

Master Monk Guan and Master Fung looked to each other seriously before nodding to one another. **"He's probably not very important, you needn't worry about something like that."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Look what I can do! See this?"<strong>

Omi was trying to show off his multitasking skills on the training grounds. I sat around tiredly with the others as we checked my phone. **"I can't read all this…"** Though it felt indecent not to, **"I'll just tell them I'm alright."** I sighed, texting them not to worry.

"**Well, at least you replied, right?"** Kimiko smiled at me. **"As long as they know you're alright."**

I stared at her a little before laughing and smiling. **"Yeah, you're right."**

"**Hey! Look at that!"** Raimundo was surprised and smiled as well. **"This is the first time we see Chen Chen smile."**

"**Now ain't she a vision?"** Clay patted my shoulder.

I covered my face, **"Y-you guys! You're making me feel shy….."**

Omi immediately stopped what he was doing and came pitter pattering towards me, he began to inspect me, checking in my ears, opening my eyes with his tiny fingers and even looking under my hair. **"Is there something wrong with Chen Chen?"** He even put his hand on my forehead. **"I am surprised to see that even Chen Chen has yet to slap my hands away." **He grasped my cheeks and squashed them. **"Who are you! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CHEN CHEN?"**

"**Yeah…"** Kimiko then gave me a look of concern, pushing Omi's hands away. **"…I guess going through your life experiences, you changed quite a lot, didn't you?"**

I stared up at Kimiko, frowning a little, **"I…I guess….but I don't feel any different…."**

"**Hmm…"** Kimiko only stared at me. **"What's your name in this life?"**

I stared at her and thought about it…. **"Chen…."** After going through so many lives…I can't remember my name anymore…. **"Chen…Mei Yuen?"**

Everyone just stared at me with blank stares. **"Mhmm…"** Kimiko crossed her arms. **"Your name in this life is Chen Hao Mei."**

"**Hmm…" **I stared down sadly, **"In most of my lives, I'm called either "Chen Chen", "Qing Cheng", "Susan", or "Xiu Zhen"….it starts becoming confusing, I'm beginning to think "Chen Chen" is just my name."**

"**Guys! Guys! A new Shen Gong Wu is revealing itself!"** Dojo came running in with the Shen Gong Wu scroll, laying it out in front of everyone. **"The Rainbow Star," **Dojo waved his arm like a rainbow before returning to the scroll,** "it's supposed to turn everything rainbow colored."**

Everyone just stared as crickets chirped… ** "And….we need that because….?"**

"**Let's just get it…I'm getting hives by the minute!" **Dojo turned to show us all the red bumps on his back, disgusting all of us.

"**But what about Chen Chen? We can't leave her alone, can we?"**

"**Master Monk Guan is probably still here."**

"**On the contrary, Master Monk Guan has already left, he asked me to deliver his apology for leaving without a word. I believe Chen Xiao Jie would be just fine to join along with you all on this quest."** Master Fung walked into the training ground to join us. **"I'm sure you'd be surprised to see what she can do on just instinct by herself."**

"**But Master Fung! Chen Chen has been asleep for THREE days and has not done a single bit of training all day!"**

"**I believe she could handle herself out there, can you?"** Master Fung stared at me, causing everyone to stare as well. …except Dojo, who was busy scratching himself.

I felt nervous but I nodded. **"I can…"**

"**I knew you wouldn't refuse…" **Master Fung bowed to me, making me feel bad inside as I was about to bow to him as well, only to be stopped by his hand, halting me before gesturing to the other monks who made their presence known, bringing out a change of clothing. **"We have prepared a special set of clothing for you as well as the Tangle Web Comb, a personal favorite of the Chen Chen Xiu Zhen. I trust that your heart will guide you in the right motion."**

"**Yes, thank you."** I bowed my head to him and the other masters of this temple. I have doubts in my heart right now though…but I guess I'll just have to let it not get to me.

* * *

><p>Note: Sorry, it seems my chapters are getting shorter by each update.<p> 


	7. Night of Double Seven

Jia Ren Qu

Chapter 7

Night of Double Seven

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

First of all, I would like to humbly apologize for having not updated this slash for two years. I really appreciate all the reviews that urged me to update soon, but for some reason, I couldn't find it in my to do it. I've attempted, but I was never satisfied with what I had produced. The review that asked for me to update as soon as possible in 2013, I really appreciate you, and I really tried.

The reason why I have not updated since 2012 was first because I became disinterested in Xiaolin Showdown, and honestly Chase Young, but also because I've realized that while I have not yet perfected myself, my writing style has matured as well. I was afraid of how I'd tie everything together after not touching something for so long.

I have to make a confession. For some reason, the idea of Chase was hot when I was younger, before 2012. Around the time when I first began writing this series, I haven't actually watched Xiaolin Showdown for a long while. I don't remember what brought me to writing this story because all of my inspirations for this story were also done way before 2012. Perhaps it was around the time that I started re-watching movies again. If it wasn't made clear enough, my primary inspiration for Jia Ren Qu was House of Flying Daggers and a poem that was sang in that movie, "Jia Ren Qu". It's a very beautiful movie, in terms of pictures and special effects and costumes, ect… The story was also very beautiful too, but it's still a fucked up story. If you don't know what I'm talking about, watched the movie, you'll be thinking, "Man, that was fucked up," too. Other inspirations for Jia Ren Qu is my favorite flower, the chrysanthemum. The chrysanthemum strangely became my favorite flower when I re-watched Curse of the Golden Flower, which is a very beautiful movie too, watch it, you'll be in awe if you haven't seen it. The only thing is, though, that you'll also be thinking how fucked up the story is. It is even more fucked up than House of Flying Daggers. I just…smh… Anyways, around the sixth chapter, I decided to watch Xiaolin Showdown again and as I watched the animation go on, I started thinking to myself, "wow, how not hot is Chase Young anymore…" It was just so cartoony and stuff, so I guess watching the cartoon was a bad idea on my part. I think, now that I've had two years, re-watching the show would be a bad idea on my part so I will no longer be watching it. But imagining it though, damn, Chase Young and his voice is so flipping attractive…but watching it, for some reason, eww… Imagination: Damn, still feeling it.

Xiaolin Chronicles though, I haven't watched it, but I heard that all the Sheng Gong Wu names have been changed because Warner Bros. still own the names. The art though…I don't know what I really want to say about Chase Young…and his new voice… But I'll fight through! The CGI showdown scenes though, they look awesome.

My writing has changed since 2012. I feel I have become more knowledgeable and more mature. But also, I am still lazy. I've just recently read through the slash that I've written two years ago and can't help but squeak in embarrassment. I would like to rewrite it, but perhaps some other time when I feel up to it, otherwise I shall just continue on waltzing, becoming better and better at it.

Thank you to all of you who have supported Jia Ren Qu.

* * *

><p>"Looks like our Shen Gong Wu is in another shopping district this time," stated Kimiko as she opened the map to take a look at where we were all heading. "An outside shopping district that is, somewhere in Mainland China. "<p>

Raimundo sighed, feeling disinterest and dread. As if just the thought of it was completely troublesome. "All this trouble…for a star that makes everything rainbow colored!?"

Kimiko only sighed as she closed up the map, "Well, you see, Rai, considering it's only a star that makes everything rainbow colored, we probably wouldn't have to put up a fight with the bad guys. That means that Chen Chen will can have an easier time adjusting and finding Wu with us. Besides, today is the Qiqiao Festival, the day of Double Seven, so you'll be seeing a lot of pretty girls."

"A lot of girls, huh?" Raimundo's face perked up.

"Speaking of Chen Chen, I wonder how she is doing up there," as Omi pondered his thoughts, everyone turned their heads to look over at me as I sat at the front.

As Dojo flew across the sky, I felt the wind comb itself through my long tresses of hair. Gently, I breathed in, feeling the wind against my body, feeling completely familiar with it before sighing out my breath. With the wind in my ears, I didn't hear the others. In fact, I completely forgot they were there at all. Flying through the air, I can feel my heart beating against my chest excitedly. Despite having never flown on a dragon before in this life, I felt strangely used to it. So used to it that as I stared down at the earth below, barely seeing it through the clouds, I unconsciously pushed myself up to stand on my own two feet, balancing myself on top of Dojo.

"Ch-CHEN CHEN!" I wasn't sure who it was that called my name, but I don't know if I cared either. As I stared down, balancing myself on Dojo, who's body slithered through the sky, my heart was pounding quickly and excitedly. Smirking a little, Dojo whipped his body quickly, causing me to fly off of him. "CH-CHEN CHEN!" Everyone stared down at me in shock, watching me as I fell. I couldn't see their expressions though… I was falling through the sky, holding my breath as I watch the earth slowly come closer to me. The wind was whipping through my hair and clothes as I fell. I can feel the water in my eyes slipping away, running against my face before, swirling through the air, Dojo caught me back on his back. Laying on him, and holding him, I breathed in and out carefully before a giggle escaped my lips.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there lived a young man who herded cows for a living. He had no mother and no father but lived his brother and his brother-in-law. Though he was mistreated often, the young cowherd was still very kind and warm hearted.<p>

One day, an old man, who was secretly a celestial being in disguise, guided him to a sick cattle from the heavens. With the cowherd's great care, the cattle recovered. Because of this, the cattle decided to show his appreciation to the cowherd by introducing him to a fairy from heaven, the seventh daughter of the King of Heaven. They both fell in love with each other and married, living a happy life together with their two sons until her father found out about their deeds and took her back to heaven. With the cow's help, the cowherd flew to heaven with his two children, chasing after their wife and mother, before the Queen of the Heavens summoned a silver river to keep them separated.

The two lovers and their children cried tremendously that the Queen Mother was so moved; she allowed them to meet only on the seventh day of the seventh month on the lunar calendar every year.

* * *

><p>Sighing breathlessly, Kimiko stared at the long street lined up with shops. "I love shopping." Grabbing my hand, Kimiko winked and smiled at me, "Maybe after we find the Rainbow Star, we can do a little shopping before we go home."<p>

I smiled before I took a whiff of the air inside the mall we all stood in. "What is that sweet smell…?" I closed my eyes gently to try and concentrate on that delectable scent. Dojo sat parched on my shoulder and sniffed around too. My mouth began to water, thinking about what delicious pastry it must be in order to smell so delicate. My eyes roamed the shopping district before watching a man carry a long pole that was adorned in sweets.

"Candied dates for sale!" he called, "Get your candied dates!"

I smiled over at the group, each individual distracted with their own distractions as I reached my arm over to Kimiko, watching Dojo slither around my arm to her out of familiarity. "I'll be back," I told them before turning my back on them and disappearing into the crowded street filled with girls dressed delicately for the occasion.

"W-wait! Chen Chen!"

The streets were noisy, filled with chattering excited friends and families grouped up together. The sound of distant firecrackers popped excitedly as music sounded the area.

"Candied dates! Come get your candied dates! Here you go, thank you very much!"

"Um, excuse me, Sir." I reached out and tapped on the peddler's shoulder. He turned around to me and smiled. "I would like to buy six sticks, please."

"Of course, beautiful miss," he smiled before taking out a piece of wax paper and reaching up his pole, bringing down six sticks of candied dates. "That will be 90 yuan."

I reached towards my pocket to pull out my wallet until I realized… I looked up at the man and asked, "I'm sorry, do you accept new Taiwan dollars?"

"Allow me," I watched as a 100 yuan bill came in between me and the man with the candied dates. "Please, keep the change."

"Oh! Thank you, sir!" The man quickly placed the wrapped up sticks on my hands before taking off with this stranger's money.

I only stared up at him, furrowing my brows in thought at him before bowing my head. "Thank you for your kindness, just give me a moment to calculate how much I owe you."

"There is no need," he smirked down at me with his strange eyes, golden of hue. "A smile of appreciation would be gratitude enough."

As I stared at him, my heart beat was quickly picking up. He only continued staring at me while I pondered the thought that this may be a warning to walk away from him. He was rather handsome and very well kept looking, dressed very nicely. I had no idea that men in this day still had very long, black hair. Having a stranger pay for my treats and asking only for a smile in return hit me as odd and…rather creepy, but I gave him a forced grin, watching him only smile contently. A gust of wind blew at us and it seemed as if time was slowing down for just a moment. I held a hand to my chest, suddenly feeling pain there… It was as if my heart was suddenly stabbed by shattered glass.

"U-um…I'm sorry…" I trailed off as my brows continued to wrinkle at him. "I must get back to my friends, thank you for your generosity." I bowed my head to him again before turning to walk away as quickly as I could, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. From above, the sky began to darken, becoming shrouded with grey.

"You're welcome," I heard him say, "Xiu Xiu." I stopped in my tracks, hearing that name. Slowly, afraid to look back, I pushed some of my bangs behind my ear and turned my head. Alarmed, I turned my whole body and he was no longer there, as if he wasn't there in the first place. My heart raced quickly as I couldn't figure out why. Was I really hurting inside? Why am I crying…? Or is it because I'm genuinely scared and freaked out?

Sniffling and breathing to control myself, I wiped away my tears and made my way back towards the direction that I had left the monks. Is this what it's like? To have a heart attack…?

Clay's hat. I see Clay's hat! "Kimiko…" I quietly called before running after them. "Kimiko!" My lips quivered as I made my way towards them all, ignoring all the eyes that turned to look at me. My vision of them blurred up as they all turn to look at me and I fell to my knees, dropping the candied dates onto the ground. Cupping my hands together against my heart, I leant forwards and wept as the others came and surrounded me, asking me what was wrong. Whispers around the street barely reached my ears.

"Oh, she must have been dumped by her boyfriend." "I wonder what happened." "She was probably dumped by her boyfriend…" "And on Double Seven too…" "Ah, rain!"

Thunder rolled and roared with vigor as the light sprinkle began to suddenly pour and everyone ran for cover as I sat there in the rain, crying terribly with an aching heart as Kimiko held onto me, trying to console me as everyone else huddled together to cover me.

* * *

><p>'<em>Xiu Xiu…'<em>

That's what he called me…

"The boys will be fine without dry clothes but we girls are a little more delicate," I heard Kimiko said from the other side of this cloth changing room. "We might as well take advantage of the situation and dress up like all the other girls in the shopping district, right?"

I remained quiet, unsure of how to answer Kimiko as the shop ladies helped tied my clothes together. I didn't have money, but Kimiko said it was her treat and forcibly bought a set of clothes for me.

"Just wait until they see us all dressed up in these robes, they'll jaws will drop down to the ground, right?" I can hear rustling and movements from the other side of the cloth before Kimiko peaked in at me. Her eyes widened at me and she smiled excitedly. "Chen Chen, you look so…you look like a goddess…" She gave me a sincere smile as I looked down at myself before giving her a small smile.

"You look very pretty too." I can feel my cheeks heat up as we went and got our hair done, having no worries about the Shen Gong Wu that the boys decided to go find on their own. As we sat down, getting our hair combed out and styled, I decided to ask, "If I have any questions about my past self, the person I should ask is Dojo, right?"

"Well," Kimiko shrugged gently, "He is the one who knew the actual Chen Chen Xiu Zhen. Why do you ask?"

I sat there, dully staring out at the rain outside of the window. "I ran into someone earlier and he called me 'Xiu Xiu'."

"Su Su?" Kimiko questioned, quirking a brow. "Maybe he mistook you for someone else, I don't know. Guys these days, they'll be coming up with tons of ways to hit on a girl."

"'Hit' on a girl?" I was confused, hearing her laugh at my response.

"I forgot, sometimes you're like Omi," I frowned at that as she continued on, "'Hit on a girl' means to, like, flirt with a girl. Trying to impress a girl, trying to ask a girl out, trying to woo you, trying to court you," she began giving out a number of examples just to get me to understand.

"Oh, I see…" I frowned a little more, "I've never been 'hit' on before in this lifetime, I don't even know how courting went in my past lives. I kind of…" She waited for me to continue. "…I kind of just woke up and already had some sort of relationship or none at all. So I wondered what made me feel so hurt and cry."

"Hmm…" Kimiko stared at me as the stylists finished their work and Kimiko paid our bills. We stepped out onto the streets that were now covered in light rain rather a storm. We walked out with our own parasols covering our heads from the soft shower. "I'm not sure what to say about that, but from my understanding, I think your past self was a very emotional and very caring woman, perhaps you were so touched it brought you to tears?"

I stared at Kimiko, still feeling as if I never got any of my questions answered. "Oh," I said, "Perhaps…" My eyes turned away as he continued walking down the street to look for the boys and Dojo.

_But how do you mistakenly call someone…'Xiu Xiu'…?_

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys, we found the—oh…" I stared over at the boys as Kimiko giggled. "You look…"<p>

"WOW!" Omi opened up his mouth wide, "Chen Chen, you look like an ancient beauty!"

"Look at you two pretty lil ladies walking around all regal and all. I'd tip my hat to that!"

Looking down, I smiled and bowed my head, "Thank you."

"Oh, so you're all only going to compliment Chen Chen and not me, huh? How rude!"

"Hey, you shouldn't feel so bad, at least Clay included you."

"Kimiko should not be jealous, before Chen Chen arrived, you were always bringing attention to yourself with your colorful hair and your strange clothes!"

"It's called fashion!"

I stood there and watched them all babble together before laughing a little, being unable to hold back the jealousy I felt in my heart, seeing them so close. I reached into the little bag that Kimiko bought me and flipped open my phone, seeing a picture of me with Ying Guo and Yuan Ji. I smiled at the photo sadly before looking around. I should probably buy them some souvenirs.

"Anyways, since we're here and it's the Qiqiao Festival, me and Chen Chen are going to have some girl fun before we go, okay?" Kimiko immediately linked her arm with mine and smiled, leaning her head to the side a little.

"Girl fun?"

"Don't you know how many steps we had to take to get all the way up to the temple up there for the Rainbow Star?"

I stared at Raimundo before reaching out to him, "Actually, can I have it?"

"Uhh…" He stared at me, unsure, "Sure…" Gently, he dropped it into my palm and I stared down at it.

I smiled at it a little, feeling tears in my eyes again. "I don't know why I feel so sad…"

As we all stood there in a group, I couldn't help but let my mind drift off towards my thoughts. Who am I really now? Am I Chen Hao Mei? Or am I Chen Chen Xiu Zhen?

'Xiu Xiu'…

I turned around to look behind me, ignoring everyone else's banter before sticking the star inside my robes.

"Come on, Chen Chen! Let's go!"

"Oh, okay!" I smiled politely before being dragged away by Kimiko, celebrating Qiqiao Festival with her. We went up to the local temple to pray to Zhinu for wisdom. When I saw the painting of Zhinu and Nuilang, I couldn't help but recognize them as well. We recited traditional prayers and made wishes to marry someone who would be a good and loving husband and gave our offerings to Zhinu and her sisters. After so, we went down and ate sweets and other various foods as long music played through the night. We even entered a needle threading contest, and despite having never threaded a needle in this lifetime, I won a box of sweets.

The sky cleared since the rain stopped long ago and the stars shown as young ladies, couples, and newlyweds watched the stars, looking for Vega and Altair in the Milky Way and their bridge. Late into the night, firework began to appear, booming loudly in order to capture the attention of many.

"Wow!" Kimiko stared up at the sky, "Fireworks never cease to amaze me sometimes."

I looked up and smiled over at Kimiko before people began pushing through us, separating us. She called for me and I reached towards her, but there were already too many people keeping us apart. I sighed, looking around to find a way to find the group and even stood on my tip toes. Ignoring the firework show, I decided to get out of the crowd, not wanting to be trapped within a whole entire group of people.

I held my parasol in my hands, standing off to the side, listening to the ooh's and awe's that sounded throughout the brightly light street. Slowly I held a hand to my heart and thought a little bit. I don't know why, but I kept thinking about the man who called me Xiu Xiu and why my heart hurt so much.

"Don't feel like watching firework tonight?"

I turned my head towards the darker area of the alley and pushed myself off of the wall, moving to the area with more light, however closer to more people and noise. "Umm…there's just too many people." I bit my lip, staring at him, feeling my heart ache again.

I watched him as he slowly stepped towards me. One step at a time and the sound of them frightened me, yet gave me this strange pleasure. It was him again, the one who paid for the candied dates that I dropped in the rain. Knowing the dangers of strangers, I slowly stepped closer towards a more populated area, keeping an eye on him while trying to conceal the sudden fear and sadness that I felt.

"That's alright, I know that feeling." He came close to me and I looked down until he gently lifted my chin up. "You really have no recollection of me, do you?" I watched him as he frown before looking back down at the ground with my eyes. "I don't know what I was expecting then, forgive me, I never meant to startle you."

"Then can you…" I frowned a little, trying hard to control the negative feelings that I felt at the moment, "…please step away from me?"

It was quiet between us as the only noise that vibrated throughout the night were the fireworks, the cries of awes from the people, the sound of steaming and frying from kitchen stalls, and the sound of crickets singing and frogs croaking. I looked up at him, waiting for him to back off since he was so close to me. He only stared down at me, looking into my eyes with his orange ones. How strange it is that they look like…reptile eyes. The fear of looking at them hit me hard that I gasped and looked away. I turned to leave, but each time and direction I turned, he would continuously block my way, waiting for me to do as he asks.

"Can I ask that you look at me?" Rather than hearing his amused voice, this time it was soft and sincere. However sincere it was, I only shook my head.

I frowned and looked away, trying to search for a familiar face in the crowd. "Men and women must always keep a distance from each other." I don't know where that line came from, because it was certainly something I have never thought of saying, but I couldn't think of any other words at the moment.

"I see…" Gently, he lifted my chin again but I only kept my eyes away from his, feeling like I could break at any moment. I was feeling the deep sadness for some reason and I didn't know why. "Xiu Xiu, look at me."

"I am not—" My eyes opened wide in shock as tears began to pour from my eyes. I was unable to gasp as he had covered my lips with his. Our eyes stared into one another's, his nonchalant as mines were confused and sad. My heart beat quickly against my chest as I began to whimper and hold onto my chest in pain as he grasped my arms. I shook my head to shake him off of me, covering my mouth. "What are you doing!?"

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-CH-CH-CH-CHEN CHEN!" A nasally voice called out and we both turned our heads to see Dojo on the ground, staring at us in shock, wheezing in and out.

In a quick moment, I was suddenly pulled into the man's arms and suddenly flying in the air. He held me against him, jumping away from building to building before levitating into the sky. Beneath the moonlight, I struggled against him, trying to get him to let go of me. "Do you want me to drop you?" He gave me a hard stare as I only glared at him.

In a swift movement, I slapped him, surprising him. "I would rather drop to my death than be taken away by someone like you." Though I flowered at him as hard as I could, my chest hurt with each of those words slipping away from my lips. "How dare you!" I criticized him. "How dare you take advantage of me? Let me go!" He only stared at me, as surprised as he had been, his expression frozen as I raised my hand again to slap him, only to have my wrist caught in his grasp. "Let me go…!" I pulled my hand away and pushed myself away from him, watching him as I fell from the sky. Rotating up towards the sky, I was suddenly caught onto Dojo's back with the help of the Xiaolin Monks, all of us staring at the stranger before flying away to the temple.

As we flew away, I didn't dare look back at him, but I reached a hand towards my chest and cried as quietly as I could, feeling the sudden sadness and heartache that continuously consumed me today.


End file.
